Just don't hate me
by venom sasuke
Summary: Era apenas mais um ano escolar, sem nada novo e sem nenhuma mudança que eu poderia me preocupar... era isso que eu pensava ate ela entrar na sala de aula.


Não era muito de costume Naruto acordar cedo. Nada contra, mais o simples fato de que as aulas iriam recomeçar era algo em que dava borbulhos nao muito gostosos na barriga do loiro. Iria começar novamente as aulas, e poderia rever seus amigos, que tanto sentiu falta nas ferias. Estava indo para o ensino medio, exatamente o 1° ano, e as coisas iriam ficar bem mais dificeis de agora em diante. O simples fato de quase ter reprovado ano passado, quando ainda estava no ensino fundamental ( 8° série), era algo que nao queria passar novamente.

Se debatia loucamente na cama, enquando olhava atónico para o relógio, quase que em um pedido silencioso para que o tempo passasse mais depressa e fizesse com que suas aluas recomeçassem. Mais nada mudou, estava acordado as 5:00 da manhã, sendo que suas aulas começavam as 7:20. Nada satisfatório.

Resolveu por fim se levantar, nao aguentava mais rolar e rolar na cama sem sequer conseguir dormir. Estava sozinho, como sempre, sem poder encomodar um pai ou uma mae na procura de conforto e carinho. Nao estava sozinho por ter pais muito trabalhadores ou algo assim. Nao tinha pais pois ambos haviam morrido.

Morava em um pequeno apartamento, perfeito para apenas uma pessoa. Depois de checar novamente o relogio e ver que havia se passado apenas 1 minuto, andou nervoso ate a sala. Encontrou seu sofá pequeno, virando para a televisao, que era de 32 polegadas. Havia ganho de um velho amigo de seu pai, Jiraya, que havia se apegado a ele e deu uma televisao como forma de amizade. Olhou irritado quando viu que novamente o controlhe nao estava em seu sofa. Sabia que novamente seu vizinho de apartamento havia colocado em algum lugar onde apenas ele teria tamanho e paciencia para esconder. Nao estava com nenhuma paciencia para procurar o controlhe, mas necessitava do controlhe. Necessitava e necessitava AGORA.

Olhou furioso para a porta, e com um leve movimento, destrancou-a. Como pensado, nao houve nenhum barulho ou qualquer coisa dentro do predio, apenas o barulho do motor de carros e motos que estavam saindo cedo e indo trabalhar. Fechou a porta e bateu na porta de seu vizinho repetidas vezes. Depois de alguns segundos, houve um barulho de queda dentro do quarto e algumas palavras nas quais Naruto na conseguiu entender.

A porta foi aberta lentamente, e a figura de um garoto, com aparencia de 12 anos,apareceu de tras dela. O garoto olhou confuso para o loiro, e depois de um singelo bossejo, abriu a porta completamente, indo para dentro, deixando o visitante olhando para o garoto. Depois de adentrar o apartamento, fechou a porta e foi em direçao onde o garoto estava.

- Espero que você tenha um bom motivo para me acordar as 5:00 da manhã, Naruto-nee-san – o garoto que estava sentado no sofa da sala de seu tambem pequeno apartamento,olhou serio para Naruto, com uma pontada de odio.

- aaaaaaa se eu tenho. – Naruto olhou para os lado duas vezes e depois voltou-se para o garoto – Cade a sua irmã? – o garoto olhou curioso para Naruto.

- A Moegi ta dormindo é claro, pois ela nao é boba o suficiente para levantar as 5:00 horas da manhã – o garoto olhou bravo para o loiro, que apenas revirou os olhos e soltou um suspiro.

- so quero o controlhe da minha Tv – Naruto estendeu a mao direita para o garoto.

- Como é que é? Voce me acordou as 5:00 da manhã para pedir o controlhe da Tv? – o garoto arregalou os olhos e pareceu nao acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

- é exatamente isso que voce escutou, agora vai logo e me da o controlhe – Naruto olhou serio para o garoto.

- mais para que voce quer um controlhe as 5:00 da manhã, voce deveria é ta dormindo do que enchendo o saco do seu vizinho – o garoto olhou bravo para Naruto, parecendo nao ser um motivo decente para fazer ele acordar e se levantar as 5:00 horas da manhã so para pegar um controlhe de Tv.

- Voce escondeu, agora eu quero devolta – Naruto olhou serio para o garoto e pareceu nao gostar nada de ter que começar uma briga – Agora ou voce me da o meu controlhe, ou eu vo te obriga a achar por mal, Konohamaru. –

As palavras pareceram causar efeito em Konohamaru, que ficou vermelho rapidamente e se levantou mais rapidamente ainda.

- ta voce venceu, ta debaixo do seu sofa – Konohamaru afirmou, fazendo um leve movimento de "por baixo" com maos.

- cara, por que meu controlhe ta debaixo do sofa? – Naruto curvou uma das sobrancelhas, parecendo ser alguma piada de mal gosto de Konohamaru.

- Porque eu deixei la, dãããããã – Konohamaru olhou confuso para Naruto, parecendo ser a coisa mais obvia do mundo. Depois de uma pequena olhada de lado, Naruto continuou a falar.

- ta beleza, entao eu vo indo, valeu – Naruto ja ia indo em direçao a porta quando Konohamaru perguntou.

- Voce vai fica acordado agora ou vai voltar a dormir? – Konohamaru se aproximou de Naruto.

- Vo ve a televisao ué, por que? – Naruto olhou confuso para Konohamaru.

- Porque agora eu perdi o sono, e nao to com vontade de contar carneirinho, entao eu pensei se eu podia ve Tv com voce? –

- pode se, contanto que voce nao suma com o meu controlhe novamente. – entao ambos os dois garotos foram em direçao ao apartamento de Naruto .

Depois de fechar a porta, Konohamaru foi em direçao ao sofa, depois pegando o controlhe e ligando a Tv. Depois de algumas olhadas rapidas para a Tv, Konohamaru voltou seus olhos para Naruto, que continuava em pé olhando para a janela.

- algum problema, Naruto-nee-san? – Konohamaru voltou novamente seus olhos para a televisao quando ouviu o som de risadas. Um programa humoristica as 5:00 da manhã, hahahahaha.

- nenhum... voce que bebe alguma coisa? – Naruto foi em direçao a cozinha e pegou dois refrigerantes, sabendo da pergunta certa que com toda certeza Konohamaru iria dar.

- um refri da de boa. – Konohamaru respondeu, antes de ver um refrigerante de lata vir voando em sua direçao. Devido aos seus reflexos de treino devido aos treinos que fazia na escola de futebol, conseguiu a tempo segurar o lata antes que essa o atingisse.

Naruto se sentou ao lado de Konohamaru, e pois a olhar a televisao assistindo a comedia que passava na televisao.

- cara... essa comedia nao tem graça nenhuma ¬¬ - Naruto olhou para a mao de Konohamaru na procura do controlhe e a achou na mao direita do garoto. Com um rapido movimento, pegou o controlhe da mao de Konohamaru e mudou o canal, para algo menos idiota que a comedia. Depois de vario cliques de mudança de canal, houviu um rapido " PARE" de Konohamaru. Depois de uma olhada para o lado, viu a cara de satisfaçao de seu amigo, e voltou-se para a televisao, para ver o que havia feito sua alegria.

- VOCE SO PODE TA ME ZUANDO NEH? – OO – Naruto nao acreditou quando voltou-se para a televisao e viu o programa de Oprah pacendo naquele exato momento.

- O que que tem, a Oprah apavora. – Konohamaru deu um pequeno gole em seu refrigerante e depois voltou-se para Naruto – pode muda, eu ja vi esse episodio. –depois de uma risada sarcastica, Naruto por fim mudou de canal. Encontrou um filme bom na Tv e acabou por ver que Konohamaru havia tambem se interessado. Quando olhou as horas, acabou engasgando com a propria saliva.

- 6:45? – Naruto olhou pasmo para o relogio, sendo seguido por um confuso Konohamaru, que tambem olhou o relogio. – Cara, eu tenho que me vesti, e tenho que me vesti e agora. – depois de se levantar, correu para o chuveiro. Antes, olhou para Konohamaru, que continuava vendo o filme tranquilamente. – as suas aulas nao começam hoje? –

Konohamaru parou de olhar para a televisao e olhou para o loiro, que parecia confuso e ao mesmo tempo apressado. – Minhas aulas so começam daqui 10 dias cara – depois de responder a pergunta de Naruto, Konohamaru voltou a ver o filme, que parecia ainda estar na metade. – as suas aulas começam as 7:20 nao ? – Konohamaru perguntou, para um Naruto com pouco tempo e muita coisa para fazer.

- é, por que? – Naruto respondeu do banheiro, ligando o chuveiro para tomar banho. Konohamaru era como um irmao que Naruto nunca pode ter, entao tinha total liberdade de fazer o que quiser com a casa, como ficar nela enquanto o loiro tomava banho.

- è que, voce ta bem atrasado. – depois de uma risada descontraida vindo do banheiro, Naruto berrou.

- NAO ME DIGA;;;;; - Naruto desligou logo o chuveiro e foi correndo em direçao ao seu quarto para pegar suas roupas escolares.

- 7:00 horas cara, se ta frito – depois de um grito de "cala a boca" vinda de Naruto, houve um pedido do loiro.

- Konohamaru, sabe as maças que eu tenho la na mesa? – Konohamaru olhou para a mesa de madeira ao lado da televisao. –

- sei.. – Konohamaru se dirigiu ate as maças e pegou uma. –

- Joga uma pra mim – Naruto apareceu atras da porta e estendeu a mao. Konohamaru pegou e jogou a maça em direçao a Naruto, bem fraquinho. Depois de segurar a maça e dar uma pequena mordida, o loiro foi em direçao a porta, ja vestido e pronto.

- vai fica aqui ou vai voltar pra sua casa? – Naruto havia dado uma chave reserva para Konohamaru, caso ele perde-se a dele e precisasse entrar.

- vo fica um pouco aqui ate termina esse filme, dai eu vo pra casa dormi. –

- entao, quando sai, tranque a porta, e nao esconda o controlhe, se nao eu te quebro ... – depois de um asseno, saiu correndo em direçao a rua, pois precisava urgentemente chegar na escola. Chegar atrasado no primeiro dia de aula nao era algo nada bom.

- maluco – Konohamaru deu uma pequena olhada para a pouco tempo havia saido um loiro quase que doido correndo. – sera que ta passando ainda a Oprah? –

Sasuke olhou indiferente quando foi comprimentado por duas garotas, parecendo ter a mesma idade que ele, e apenas afirmou com a cabeça. Kiba, que estava do seu lado, deu um pequeno sorriso, ao ver que uma das garotas tambem comprimentou ele. Mas seu sorriso durou pouco, pois logo depois de as garotas terem saido, pode visualizar um garoto ruivo o olhando. O garoto tinha uma pequena tatuagem na testa, e tinha do seu lado seu amigo viciado em pintura e leitura.

Sasuke seguiu o olhar raivoso de Kiba e acabou encontrando o ruivo do outro lado do patio tambem enviando um olhar nada agradavel.

- voce ainda nao se acertou com o Gaara? – Sasuke perguntou, com uma vez bastante indiferente.

- claro que nao, esse cara é um baita de um idiota – Kiba voltou-se para Sasuke, antes de voltar seu olhar novamente para Gaara, que nao estava mais o olhando e sim conversando com seu amigo, Sai.

- voce tambem nao vai com a cara do Sai ne? – Kiba soltou um sorriso sarcastico.

- nao tenho nenhum problema com Sai, apenas nao simpatizo com com sua cara dele. – Sasuke olhou para o lado e pareceu nao se importar com o que Kiba falava.

- qual é... todo mundo sabe que voce odeia o Sai desde que ele começou a namorar a Yamaka – Kiba voltou seu olhos para mais duas garotas que o comprimentaram.

- ridiculo essa afirmaçao, apenas foi uma coincidencia conhecer Sai no dia que ele começou a namorar a Ino – Sasuke olhou para seu relogio e verificou se nao estava na hora de ir para as salas. Faltava 10 minutos. – alem do mais, nao me interesso por nenhuma garota dessa escola.

- ata, cara, de todas as escolas que eu ja frequentei, essa é a que mais tem garotas bonitas – Kiba olhou gelido para Sasuke – se voce continuar com esse modo de ver as coisas, vao achar que voce é gay cara. –

- que achem, nao me interesso pelo que as pessoas pensam – Sasuke comprimentou seu amigo, Juugo, que estava andando junto com uns amigos que Sasuke nao conhecia – alem do mais, a unica garota para mim que é decente é a Tayuya, o resto nao gosto nada. –

- cara, as garotas se derretem por voce, e voce nem liga. – Kiba abaixou seus olhos para o chao. – qualquer cara gostaria de estar no seu lugar –

- e eu gostaria de ficar no anonimato, mas nao posso, pois as garotas teimam de me encher o saco – Sasuke voltou seus olhos para outro amigo, que passava por la. Depois de um leve aceno, Sasuke comprimentou seu outro amigo, Kindoumaru.

- cara voce é muito chato – Kiba se sentou no banco mais perto e pois a ficar quieto.

Sasuke deu apenas mais uma olhada para Kiba, e foi em direçao ao portao, para passar o tempo. No exato momento que chegou na entrada ,viu um loiro de olhos azuis vir ofegante em frente a escola.

- eu consegui... isso...ufa...to morto X...X- Naruto começou a comemorar na frente da escola, parecendo nao ligar para os olhares de muitos que estavam no local.

- hunf, se nao é o Naruto-baka – Sasuke sorriu sarcastico ao ver o loiro.

Naruto voltou seus olhos para o moreno, percebendo sua presença pela primeira vez.

- Sasuke-teme? É voce? Iai cara... – Naruto foi para cima de Sasuke, lhe dando um abraço.

- qual é, sai pra la dobe... – Naruto parou o abraço e deu um grande sorriso.

- voce é doido cara... serio – Sasuke deu uma pequena limpeza com a mao, antes de se voltar para Naruto. – por que voce ta todo cansado assim cara ?

- eu perdi a hora, entao tive que repor correndo para nao chegar atrasado – Naruto deu um pequeno suspiro.

- entao é melhor irmos para a sala, ja vai bater o sinal. –

- Ta – Naruto se pos ao lado de Sasuke, e ambos for logo para a sala, para nao perder o começo da aula e serem interrogados por um dos professores.

Tudo estava normal, seus amigos da 8° estavam lá, e pareciam bastante animados pelo começo das aulas.

(Narraçao Naruto) on:

Nao era comum a alegria tao grande de muitas pessoas em um so lugar. Havia 3 turmas de 1° ano, entao algumas pessoas que eu havia feito aula nao estavam la, para a alegria de alguns e tristeza de outras.

Um exemplo claro disso era Gaara e Sai. Ambos nao eram um exemplo normal de dizer, legais, mais nao era pelo menos para mim, pessoas que nao se dava para conviver. Gaara era sempre frio e insensivel, que sempre que podia prefiria ficar sozinho e quieto. Tinha cabelos vermelhos e uma tatuagem estranha na testa, sendo que as garota teimavam em dizer que a tatuagem era algo muito sexy ¬¬. Era irmao de Temari e Kankurou, que estavam ambos no 2° ano. Tinha uma briga sem nexo com Kiba, sendo que o motivo ainda nao havia sido explicada para qualquer pessoa. Acho que o motivo principal é alguma garota.

Havia tambem Sai, que era meu amigo e bastante fiel a mim, assim mesmo que prefira ficar com Sasuke do meu lado do que Sai. Sai tem um cabelo preto e é muitas vezes comparado com Sasuke, pois as garotas se dividem em fãs para ambos. Sai é sem emoçao e tem um sorriso extremamente falso, desde o tragico acidente de carro de seu irmao maior. Era uma pessoa que gostava de fazer amizade, assim mesmo que ficasse muitas das vezes sozinho ou com Gaara. Tinha uma rivalidade bem na cara com Sasuke, assim mesmo que ambos discordem. Namorava Ino, e talvez esse fosse um dos motivos da rivalidade. É fascinado por leitura e pintura, sendo que é um otimo desenhista, sendo que ate ganhou o premio escolar de desenho.

Olhei um pouco pela sala e encontrou Neji, conversando com Lee. Depois de um leve aceno, fui direto para meu lugar, que era perto de Kiba e Sasuke, sendo que Shino e Shikamaru estavam tambem nas carteiras de tras. Shikamaru parecia emburrado, talvez por Chouji estar em uma outra sala e nao na mesma que ele. Ambos eram amigos inseparaveis.

- parece que vai ter 2 novas alunas na escola galera – olhei para o lado e vi Tenten, uma garota bastante amiga de Lee e Neji, comentar para nos. – e pelo que eu soube, uma delas é parente do Neji. –

Aquilo pareceu ter feito efeito em todos nos, pois no mesmo instante olhamos para Neji. Tenten começou a dar risadas, mas parou quando foi chamada por Shikamaru para ter uma conversa.

- cara, mais uma Hyuuga na sala, isso vai fica muito maneiro, quero ve a cara do Neji quando ela entra kkkkkkkk – Kiba pareceu ficar euforico pelo fato de que uma Hyuuga entraria na escola. Ja havia dois Hyuugas, Neji do 1° ano e Hanabi, da 5 série. Ambos nao eram os senhores popularidade, mas Hanabi era uma tipica garota comum que tinha seus amigos e paqueras. Neji era um garoto reservado, que falava apenas com Lee e Tenten, apenas falava com outras pessoas quando era chamado ou puxado por Lee para um grupo. Seus olhos pareciam ter uma doença, e era o ponto forte do Hyuuga. Era totalmente brancos, e por isso olhar em seus olhos poderia ser algo dificil durante uma conversa pelo fato de que se pode perder no branco.

Ja estava na hora de aula, mas como sempre, professor Kakashi estava demorando. Ele era um professor estranho, mas o melhor na escola. Tinha um olho tampado por uma mascara, que ia ate o nariz e a boca. A unica coisa que se podia ver era o olho direito, um pouco da pele, a orelha direita e o cabelo. Usava a mascara pois diz a historia que ele caiu da escada e machucou gravemente o olho esquerdo, ficando cego de um olho. Cobria o nariz e boca pois dizia ser alergico a giz, coisa bastante suspeita para alguns, e aceitaveis para outros.

Finalmente chegou um professor com cabelos brancos e seu olhar calmo. Kakashi, ou como prefiria falar, Kakashi-sensei ( pois sensei é professor). Depois de uma pequena olhada para a sala, Kakashi escreveu um grande e claro "BOM DIA" no quadro, antes de voltar a olhar para os alunos.

- antes de começarmos a aula e voces falem o que fizeram nas ferias – tipico de Kakashi, perguntar sobre as ferias dos alunos e coisas assim, apenas para nao fazer a primeira aula um começo chato e intediante, pois ele era professor de quimica, materia nova para nos. – quero que voces conheçam suas novas colegas. –

Voltei meu olhos para a porta, na espera de que as " calouras " entrassem e se apresentassem. Adorava alunos novos, pelo fato de ser uma pessoa bastante comunicativo e bastante amigavel.

Depois de um leve movimento com as maos de Kakashi, entrou duas garotas dentro da sala. Uma estava de cabeça baixa, enquantro a outra parecia bastante timida, mas mantinha a cabeça um pouco erguida. Abri a minha boca e nao consegui mais fechar. A que mantinha a cabeça erguida tinha cabelos curtos rosados, e soltava um pequeno sorriso timido, enquanto a outra tinha os cabelos preto-azulado, e tinha um sorriso quase que imperseptivel. Conclui que a que tinha os cabelos preto-azulado era a Hyuuga, devido aos seus olhos. Voltei meus olhos para ver a cara de Kiba, mas me surpriendi quando ele mantinha um olhar petrificado na Hyuuga. Olhei para a de cabelos rosados e tambem nao consegui parar de olha-la. Era muito bonita. Deu uma pequeno olhada para o lado e vi que Sasuke olhava para a rosada com um olhar detalhista.

- bem, essas sao as alunas novas. – Kakashi falou, depois de um leve momento – se apresentem.

- bem... e-e-eu sou Hyuuga Hinata, prazer – entao é Hinata, hun... ela pareceu ficar um pouco mais tranquilos quando algumas pessoas na sala comprimentaram ela simpaticamente.

- e eu sou Haruno Sakura, prazer – Sakura... –

É, agradeci por Kami-sama por nao ter feito eu faltar. Cada cansaço agora era retribuido. A escola estava ficando cada vez melhor.


End file.
